Burning Flames
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: All Callidora felt when she was with him was a burning flame of desire, and it took all of her self control to resist it.


**A/N: This is for the Choose a Family challenge and ElysiumJayne's The Black Family Challenge HPFF.**

Callidora smiled as her fiancé walked towards her.

It was one of the rare occasions where they could hold a conversation in relative privacy.

Both of their parents had insisted in upholding the tradition of using chaperones during their courting to make sure that nothing untoward happened between them. Callidora's parents had wanted to make sure that their daughter remained a virgin until her wedding night, and Harfang's parents wanted any child conceived to be legitimate. It had seemed the solution was something that could easily agree upon.

"Hello, my love," Harfang said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Hello, Harfang. How are you this evening?" Callidora asked formally.

"I am better now that I have seen you."

Callidora felt herself blushing.

She knew that their parents had done the right thing in insisting that she and Harfang were chaperoned on all of their dates, as she was sure that she would have given herself to him a long time ago if they hadn't.

All Callidora felt when she was with him was a burning flame of desire, and it took all of her self control to resist it.

"Are you okay, Callidora? I heard about what happened with Cedrella," Harfang asked concerned.

"I miss her. I don't care who she married, but my parents have forbidden me to see her and if I do see her then I will suffer the consequences. Somehow I think that means that I will be disowned too, and I don't want that. I have no love for them, but I do for you, and I would never risk our future together to see her," she replied passionately.

Harfang nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen her?" she asked.

"No, I haven't, but my parents did the other day in Diagon Alley. They said that she looked happy with him, and that they seemed very much in love," he answered.

"That's good. I am happy that she has found someone who will love her."

The couple stood silent for a moment before they were interrupted by Callidora's parents.

"Hello, Mr Longbottom. How are you this evening?" Arcturus asked casting a critical eye over Harfang.

"I am very well, sir. How are you this evening?" Harfang asked in return.

"I am fine. Has my daughter told you about the celebration we will be having at our house in a few weeks time?"

"Not yet, sir, but I am sure she was about to," Harfang replied hoping that his answer would not land his fiancée in trouble.

"You haven't told him yet? It is something that is going to be held in both of your honours I thought that it would have been the first thing you mentioned," he said as he cast his critical eye over his daughter this time.

"I was about to, father, but we had only really exchanged hello's and how do you do's before you came to talk to us," Callidora answered hoping that her father would believe her.

"What my father means, Harfang, is that a ball will be held in the honour of our engagement at our house in three weeks time. Our mothers will be arranging it together and all of the members of high society shall be invited," she informed her fiancé.

"That sounds wonderful. A chance to escort you properly in front of everyone will show the men that have been waiting in the wings that you will never be theirs," Harfang replied smirking.

"What do you mean by 'hangers on'?" asked her Lysandra.

"There have been a number of men from other families which have approached Callidora for her hand. Each time she has informed them that we are engaged and that an exchange of promises has been made," Harfang answered.

"Why did you never tell us?" her mother asked.

"I did not wish to worry you, and because I had already told them that I would not be able to their wife," she responded.

Her mother nodded.

"I would still like a list of all the names you can remember though," her father informed her.

"Of course, father," Callidora replied dutifully.

"We will leave you now. Have a good night, and do not go out into the garden without one of us," her father said sternly.

"We won't, father," she said smiling as her parents walked away.

They were finally alone, and hopefully they would not have any more interruptions for the rest of the night.


End file.
